AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet
The AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet is the second wear configuration of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal appearing in the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. It is piloted by Asemu Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet is a variant of the AGE-2 designed for dealing with multiple opponents simultaneously, including X-Rounders.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 24 "X-Rounder"HG 1/144 AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet manual The machine is optimized for Asemu's dual wielding preferences and has new cockpit controls. The AGE-2 Double Bullet retains the standard beam sabers on the rear skirts, and has new weapons in the form of the twin DODS cannons and large beam sabers that are mounted on the shoulders, as well as calf missiles located on the back of the legs, giving the suit a great degree of firepower. It also has drastically enhanced search system. Armaments ;*Twin DODS Cannon :The Twin DODS Cannons is the primary ranged weapon of Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet. They are mounted on the red shoulder binders and can rotate in any direction, allowing the suit to shoot down enemy units without moving its arms. When required, they can be dismounted and be wielded like normal DODS Rifles.http://i.imgur.com/1Ydy2.jpg ;*Beam Saber :A pair of beam sabers located on the rear skirt that can be used for close combat during battle. ;*Large Beam Saber :Two large beam sabers are mounted in the red binders where the Twin DODS Cannons are stored. The red binders are capable of emitting the large beam sabers only after the DODS cannons are removed. The large sabers allow the pilot to quickly counter enemy's melee attack when there is no time to draw out its main beam sabers. ;*Calf Missile :Four calf missile launchers are mounted at the back of the legs, the missiles fired are used for bombardment or to distract the enemies. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. History For the history of the AGE-2 Double Bullet, please see Asemu Asuno's page. Picture Gallery Age2db-assembly.jpg Age2db-art.jpg|Production art Age2db-msl.jpg|Calf Missile and its launchers 2nd_ms_b_002.gif|Various Views AGE-2 Double Bullet.jpg|Pose Double Bullet Saber.jpg|Fighting against two Zedas Ms using two Beam Sabers AGE-2 Double Bullet - Using Beam Sabers.jpg|Destroying two Zedas Ms with Large Beam Sabers AGE-2 Double Bullet using Beam cannons.jpg|Preparing to fire the Twin DODS Cannons Double Bullet Cannon Blast.jpg|Firing the Twin DODS Cannons Double Bullet Calf lancher.jpg|Preparing to fire Calf Missiles Double Bullet Misile awey.jpg|Calf Missiles Fired Double Bullet Gun.jpg Double Bullet Gun Fire.jpg Double_Bullet_ED.jpg Double Bullet Sketch.jpg Gundam Age Deluxe Blu Ray 8.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet by Hidetaka Tenjin.jpg|Artwork by Hidetaka Tenjin Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet GCC.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet GCC 2.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Carddass 1.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Carddass 2.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Carddass 3.png gundam age-2 double bullet gb try age.png gundam age-2 double bullet gb try age 2.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet AG Try Age.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 1.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 3.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 4.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 5.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 6.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 8.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 9.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 10.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 11.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 12.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 13.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age 7.jpg Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet Try Age Specail.png Gundam AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal-DB Try Age.jpg gundam age-2 double bullet try age gold.png Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet O.jpg Img age2-w-bul.jpg AGE-DB AGE-2 Double Bullet.jpg AGE-2DB_01.jpg|Fanart by Zefai AGE-2DB_02.jpg|Fanart by Zefai Gunpla Ag age2 doublebullet PAC.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet (2012): box art Hg age-2 double bullet boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet (2012): box art MG_Age2_Double_Bullet_Boxart.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet (2013): box art BB Senshi Gundam AGE-2 Normal.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Gundam AGE-2 Normal, Double Bullet (2012): box art References 74564345GB34.png|HG 1/144 AGE-2 Double Bullet manual External links *AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet on MAHQ.net Category:Stubs